


Thief of Your Heart, And Your Wallet

by Threeisme333



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Pickpockets, Smut, Top Choi Jongho, Yungi if you squint, grocery shopping gone wrong, this is basically plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333
Summary: "I'm sorry," Jongho frowned, "This is my first time being robbed. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now.""Let. Me. Go." Those warm brown eyes were blazing fires now."I don't know about that. You have my wallet, and I have you. Seems fair. An eye for an eye sort of thing."The boy's mouth fell open. "You want my body as payment," He uttered, bafflement obvious in his tone."I didn't know your body was on the table. I mean I wouldn't say no."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 250





	Thief of Your Heart, And Your Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first Jongsang fic! Gotta feed the Jongsang nation.
> 
> I definitely did not come up with this while contemplating what I would do if I was robbed. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> This was supposed to be humorous and fluffy. And then Niki said the word punishment lol. My brain went places and suddenly this was birthed.

Jongho hummed happily as he strode down the street. It was warm, the occasional living breathing being out and about. Groceries were on the agenda for the day. Jongho had a canvas bag tucked under one arm and his hand shoved down his pant pocket, fingers curled over his wallet.

He felt a buzz from his other pocket. He retrieved his phone to find he had a message from Yunho. Something about skipping out on movie night. Mingi's name stood out in the long apology.

Jongho hurriedly typed out an understanding reply, despite his brain supplying a betrayed ‘what happened to bros before hoes?’ He shook his head with a chuckle.

Jongho tucked his phone back in his pocket, hardly registering the suspicious sound of rolling wheels. He was still just as lost as he looked up to meet the warmest pair of brown eyes. It didn't click what was happening until the body those eyes belonged to was crashing into his and he ended up with a lapful of pretty blonde boy and an overturned skateboard some mere inches from his face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." The boy's voice was deeper than Jongho had expected. But he found it suited the warm-eyed blonde.

"It's alright, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going," Jongho scratched the back of his neck as the boy scrambled to get off him.

The blonde snatched up his skateboard and dusted it off lightly then he offered out his hand. Jongho took it gladly, even if he didn't necessarily need it, help from pretty blonde strangers was always welcome.

The stranger quickly withdrew his hand and looked around awkwardly. Jongho cleared his throat, "So, who was it that I had the pleasure of colliding headfirst into?"

"Look, I really have to get going." The boy dropped his skateboard and he was off. His blonde hair bounced slightly in the wind.

Jongho wanted to call out for him to wait, but he thought better of it. The boy had said he had places to be. Jongho just had to hope he'd see him around.

He huffed a sigh and continued his walk, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. He felt the firm cold touch of his phone, but in a terrifying moment he realised his other hand could feel nothing other than his pocket lining

His wallet.

Jongho quickly glanced to the ground where he had fallen, his heart rate sped up as his search proved fruitless. That bastard.

He could still see the head of blonde hair in the distance. He felt the curl of anger heat up his insides. And before he knew it he was pursuing a skateboarding pickpocket, on foot.

The blonde must have heard the heavy footfalls, because he glanced back, and upon seeing Jongho, smirked and proceeded to skate faster.

"Oi! "Jongho heard himself yell. It didn't do much except alarm what passer-by were out and about. But the chase was on now.

Miraculously Jongho seemed to gain some distance, but the skateboard kept him just out of reach. He was getting frustrated. So much for the good day he thought he was having. Why did it have to end in him chasing some delinquent?

He groaned, though it came out a lot breathier than intended, he was getting puffed. "You're such an asshole, to think I thought you were pretty."

By an unexpected turn of events, Jongho's words seemed to throw the boy off. Quite literally as his skateboard clipped the edge of the footpath and sent him tumbling onto the grass. The offending board flicked up toward Jongho and tripped him straight into a very familiar tangle of limbs.

The blonde turned over and began attempting to push Jongho off him. Employing the power of all four appendages. After a commendable struggle from the stranger, Jongho was kneeled over firm thighs and had pinned slim wrists either side of wild blonde tresses.

"So," Jongho began, “I don't believe I caught your name. I'm Choi Jongho by the way." 

The blonde thrashed futilely. "Let me go!" He hissed, brown eyes filled with catlike fury.

"I'm sorry," Jongho frowned, "This is my first time being robbed. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now."

"Let. Me. Go." Those warm brown eyes were blazing fires now.

"I don't know about that. You have my wallet, and I have you. Seems fair. An eye for an eye sort of thing."

The boy's mouth fell open. "You want my body as payment," He uttered, bafflement obvious in his tone.

"I didn't know your body was on the table. I mean I wouldn't say no." 

"Get off me!" His voice was desperate, and Jongho realised he had been misinterpreted.

"If you offered," Jongho corrected hastily, "Oh god sorry, I would never force you into anything. Except, you know, restraining you on the ground because you stole from me and I'm still mad about that."

"Why?" The blonde scoffed, "Because you thought I was pretty?"

"I still think you're pretty." Jongho hadn't really meant to say that, but the light blush that coloured the boy's cheeks was worth it.

"That's nice I guess," He turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment and Jongho found it awfully endearing. 

"You know, you still haven't told me what name I'll have to report to the cops."

The colour drained from the blonde's face, "You can't tell the police, please. I can't afford to go to jail."

"I don't know, there's a fair bit of money in that wallet. You'd be surprised what you could afford."

"No. You don't understand," His face turned grave, pleading, "I know it was stupid to steal from you in the first place. But I'm desperate. Woo-uh my um friend, he's not well, and I'm the only family he has. Both of us really, we only have each other. But his treatment is expensive and I work a shitty customer service job and he can't work. And I noticed your watch, and I guess I thought one rich person's wallet would tie us over for a while..." 

Jongho studied the sincerity in the boy's face. "Look, I don't mean to be a bother, but I'm kind of going to need my license and my card. But you can keep the cash. All I ask for it is your name."

"So you can tell the cops."

"So I can name the pretty boy that robbed me in my diary tonight."

"What the fuck"

Jongho heard and felt the boy's whole-body laugh. And he couldn't help but join him.

"You are kind of cute," The boy admitted as his laughter died down, "I'm Kang Yeosang."

"And how do I know you didn't make that up right now?"

"I guess you'll never know." Yeosang smirked.

Jongho let it be as he parted from Yeosang. Him with his wallet and Yeosang many hundred dollars richer.

It wasn't until Jongho made it home that he properly examined his wallet and to his surprise found a small slip of paper tucked away. It had a phone number and  
a little scrawled note. 'To contact Kang Yeosang, if your curious.'

Jongho saved the number in his phone and sent a text.

To Yeosang:  
Hello Kang Yeosang, this is Choi Jongho 

From Yeosang.  
I'd certainly hope this is Choi Jongho, I only robbed and gave my number to one person.

To Yeosang:  
Speaking of the theft that went down, I think I've figured out your punishment

From Yeosang:  
Punishment?!

To Yeosang:  
I won't contact the police, but bad actions still can't go unpunished

From Yeosang:  
I thought you said you wouldn't force me into anything

To Yeosang:  
My friend bailed on movie night, come over and watch some shitty Netflix drama with me

From Yeosang:  
Oh, yeah, I guess I could do that

And so, Friday night found Jongho huddled on his living room couch next to the boy that had robbed him earlier that week. His life had become very confusing in a matter of days.

"This is so bad," Yeosang groaned before shoving a handful of store bought popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's not quite as riveting as I'd hoped."

"No, or well yes the movie's not great. But the popcorn is so salty it's making me hate myself." 

"Oh," Jongho said before turning to Yeosang and laughing at his face all scrunched up.

"Don't laugh you ass," Yeosang shoved him lightly, "Why couldn't you have bought sweet popcorn?"

Jongho's eyes bulged, "Sweet popcorn?! Who are you? That stuff is terrible."

"It's better than this," Yeosang crossed his arms petulantly.

Jongho huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Okay but wait here, I have something else for you."

When Jongho came back Yeosang was sitting up eagerly, eyes bright.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Though he presented the envelope tentatively, nervous. "This is to help your friend. It's not much but I figured it's the least I could do."

"You're kidding," Yeosang muttered as he took the envelope with shaking hands. He unsealed it to peek inside. Yeosang let out a small gasp, "This is too much. Why?"

"Not everyone is as lucky to be as privileged as I am. Plus I like to make pretty boys smile."

"What are you, my sugar daddy?"

"No, I don't want anything in return. I'm serious when I tell you that to me it is not much. But I'm not opposed to being a sugar free daddy."

Yeosang started laughing hard, and it was the best kind of music. Through his gasps he did manage to get out something along the lines of, "Thank you and I owe you."

"All I desire is the pleasure of your company."

"Oh my god," Yeosang gasped, "Stop being so smooth."

"See you say that, but my advances don't seem to be working." Jongho frowned slightly.

Yeosang sighed as he put the envelope down on the coffee table. He stood to face Jongho. "Not to brag, but I've got a bit of a knack for theft. And I find the best way to steal a man's heart," He walked right up to Jongho and placed his palms on his chest, "Is to reach out and take it." Yeosang pulled Jongho by his shirt so that they were flush up against each other.

"I guess," Jongho pretended to ponder, "That the same principle could be applied to one's breath."

"I mean..."

Jongho’s hand grasped Yeosang's jaw as he leaned in to seal their lips together. Effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. Yeosang tightened his grip on Jongho’s shirt and leaned into the kiss.

It was soft, sweet at first, but as Jongho trailed his hands down to Yeosang’s waist it turned heated. Jongho tugged on Yeosang's bottom lip with his teeth eliciting a soft gasp. Enough of an opening for Jongho to delve his tongue into his mouth. 

Jongho was rewarded by Yeosang's small moans. He hooked his arms under the blonde's thighs. He hoisted him up, and Yeosang eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist. Jongho put his hands under Yeosang's ass for support. He couldn't help himself as he gave it a squeeze.

Yeosang broke the kiss to groan and Jongho took the opportunity to trail his lips down his neck. He kissed, licked and nipped as he went, smiling each time he earned a tantalising whine.

Yeosang started carding his hands through Jongho's black hair. He would grip it harshly each time Jongho bit his neck.

"Are you finally going to punish me properly, daddy?" Yeosang breathed out.

Jongho couldn't contain the growl that escaped him. But he composed himself enough to say, “Only if you want me to."

Yeosang grabbed Jongho's face between his hands, "I want you to - I - I want you."

Jongho could see Yeosang trying to communicate how much he wanted this with his eyes alone. Though he did eventually give up, instead sealing the discussion with a kiss.

This one was more languid, but just as passion filled. Jongho pulled back slightly, their foreheads still pressed together. "So, where did you want to do this? Couch? Bench top? Footpath? Your choice."

Yeosang swatted at him, but he still answered, "Do you happen to have a bed or something? My knees are still scraped from earlier this week." 

"Oh a bed," Jongho began amused, "Wouldn't have pegged you as the vanilla type."

Yeosang huffed indignant, "Just because the sex is done on a bed doesn't mean it has to be bland."

"Oh trust me, the sex is never bland when I'm involved."

Yeosang scoffed, "We'll see about that."

Jongho reached a hand under Yeosang’s shirt and pinched one of his nipples as he breathed directly into his ear, "I wouldn't question daddy if I was you baby. Remember that bad things don't go unpunished.”

When Yeosang's back hit soft covers and his head landed on a firm pillow, he looked at the handsome man above him and couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't be a punishment so much as it would be a reward.

Jongho made quick work of Yeosang’s shirt, before he pulled his own over his head. Yeosang let out a small purr at the muscular torso on display.

Jongho chuckled lightly, "Like what you see?"

"Very much," Yeosang leaned up and pushed at Jongho's shoulders until he was laid down on the bed and Yeosang was able to climb atop him. He straddled Jongho's hips and let his hands map out the expanse of the toned body before him.

Jongho reached up to tangle his fingers in the blonde locks. He pulled Yeosang down to seal their lips together as he trailed his hands down from his shoulders to rest at Yeosang's lower back.

Yeosang pulled back from Jongho slightly, saliva strung between their lips for no more than a second. "Are you just gonna stop there?"

Jongho chose to not respond verbally, instead he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Yeosang's underwear and pushed them and his pants halfway down his thighs.

Yeosang proceeded to kick them off the rest of the way before sitting himself comfortably on Jongho's bulge and smiling sweetly at him. He reached behind himself and put his hands on Jongho's clothed thighs to leave his pretty cock on display, hard and weeping. Yeosang bit his lip and looked at Jongho with hooded eyes, "Like what you see?"

Jongho bucked up his hips, and sent Yeosang tumbling on top of him with a squeak. He used the blonde's momentary surprise to roll them over so that he was now on top. Yeosang was quick to cling to him, legs around his waist and arms circling his neck.

Jongho wrapped one hand around Yeosang's length and he mouthed into Yeosang's neck, "Very much." He rolled his thumb over the head as he continued to leave open mouthed kisses all across Yeosang’s collarbones.

Yeosang whined and squirmed under him. Sounds that made Jongho all the more eager to have his way with him. He moved down Yeosang’s body, pushing the boy's thighs to his chest to get a look at his fluttering hole.

"Your cock is pretty, but I think this is my favourite." To drive his point home he pressed a kiss to Yeosang's entrance before letting his tongue explore the tight muscle.

Yeosang's squirming only increased, the sound of his pants filled the air around them. He threaded his hands in Jongho's hair. "I…"

"Mhm?" Jongho hummed against him.

“I want you, now."

Jongho pulled back to look into Yeosang's eyes. "I can't say no to you, baby." He reached into his bedside draw for lube and a condom.

Yeosang sat up and pulled Jongho towards him by his belt buckle. He kissed him passionately as he worked at getting rid of the rest of Jongho's clothing.

Meanwhile Jongho slicked up his fingers and pushed one digit past the tight ring of muscle. The intrusion caused Yeosang to arch up into him. And he broke their lip lock to moan loudly.

Jongho chuckled, but soon found himself moaning along as Yeosang finally got his hand on his unclothed dick.

Soon enough Yeosang had opened the condom and was rolling it down Jongho’s length. He was rubbing lube over it as Jongho inserted a second finger and began scissoring him open.

Yeosang was grinding down on Jongho's fingers when he decided they'd waited long enough. He pushed Yeosang onto his back and took his fingers out. Making a show of licking off the lube as he lined himself up with Yeosang's stretched hole.

The push in was still tight as Yeosang clenched his walls around him. Once his cock was fully sheathed he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Yeosang's nose. "On your cue baby."

Yeosang gripped his shoulders, and pulled him down to whisper right into Jongho's ear, "Punish me, daddy."

Jongho pulled back only to thrust back in harshly. A choked gasp escaped Yeosang at the force. Jongho smirked, "Like this?”

"Yes, yes." The blonde chanted as Jongho started a steady but relentless pace.

The sounds Yeosang was making as he began to fall apart under him, made heat curl in Jongho's belly. The blonde was so pretty as he lost all sense at the mercy of Jongho.

Jongho swept a few strands off of Yeosang's face fondly as he hooked a leg over his shoulder. The new angle allowing him to brush Yeosang's prostate on each thrust.

Yeosang's next cry was soundless as he arched his back at the shockwave of pleasure. He clutched onto Jongho, nails digging crescents into his back. "Holy shit, I'm-"

"That feel good?"

Yeosang mumbled something incoherent at Jongho's next thrust.

"Fuck, you're so pretty," Jongho breathed as he took Yeosang's cock in the hand he wasn't using to brace himself.

It wasn't long until Yeosang was reduced to whines. As Jongho found a rhythm abusing his hole and pumping his dick.

"Jongho, I'm-"

"You've done well baby, come for me." His words acted as a trigger and Yeosang spilled in between them, a drawn-out cry slipping past his bruised lips.

One thrust later, coaxed by Yeosang's tight walls, Jongho's own seed filled the condom. His groan mixed with Yeosang's heavy breathing.

Jongho slowly pulled out, tied off and disposed of the condom before coming back to Yeosang's side with a warm face washer. After cleaning off the both of them he climbed in behind Yeosang. He pulled the blonde to his chest and secured the covers around them.

"So, was that up to your standards? "Jongho asked, a smile in his voice.

He got nothing more than an incoherent mumble out of the blonde.

"Okay, okay, sleep now, talk later."

That earned him a nod from Yeosang. Jongho let out a resigned but fond sigh as he buried his face in Yeosang's hair and let sleep consume him. He could always formally ask the pickpocket out in the soft light of morning. But for now, the promise of his warmth was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. But go easy, I'm a sensitive soul.
> 
> Also if you need more Jongsang in your life check out my incorrect quotes acc on twitter @correctjongsang
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> \- Minnie <3


End file.
